The Prince & the Pauper
by ObroseyLover91
Summary: Jordan quite, poor, works at a library & shares an apartment with her party girl friend Kit… Dean sophisticated, rich, works at a law office and a total ladies man…what happens when fate decides brings these two unlikely people together? Dean W. /O.C. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW…They belong to Eric Kripke & The CW. The only thing's I own are Jordan and Kit I kind of got the inspiration for the story from watching Pretty Woman classic girl flick I know but still..Thoughts are in bold & italics.. This is my first story so PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH YOUR REVIEWS!

Summary: Jordan quite, poor, works at a library & shares an apartment with her party girl friend Kit… Dean sophisticated, rich, works at a law office and a total ladies man…what happens when fate decides brings these two unlikely people together? Dean W. /O.C. AU (NO HUNTING)

The Prince & the Pauper

_Jordan's POV_

Jordan pulled her keys out and locked up her apartment which she shared with her friend Kit, even though Kit was never home always out and about. Or as she always called her "Party Girl Central" wherever there was a party you could be sure Kit would be there. She and Kit met 3 years ago when she moved to San Francisco. Kit gave her a place to stay and for that Jordan was very grateful. Anyways Jordan walked out into the nippy San Fran weather pulling her hat down and wrapping her coat tighter around herself she loved walking to work it always gave her time to think about things plus she enjoyed the quiet time. As she continued to walk with her head down never one to really look people in the eyes and before she knew it she bumped into a heavy wall like object that reached out grabbing her upper arms when she stumbled backwards bringing her back against it her hands landed on something hard and warm opening her eyes realizing it was a person and she had her hands on his chest **_(oh crap)_** she thought to herself. She muttered apologies pulling her hands away as she finally looked up to see who she collided with as was instantly speechless, looking at this stranger she instantly noticed how attractive this man was and how taller his was. If she had to guess she would say he couldn't be anymore 6'1 about 26 years of age, good strong build, strong jaw line and beautiful hazel eyes that she was sure could see right through you and a smile that could make any woman weak in the knees. She almost felt like a small child comparing his height to hers once again…she suddenly noticed his mouth was moving, finally snapping out of her daze…"Miss are you ok?" he spoke releasing his hold on her which for some reason she instantly missed the warmth of his body he was like a body heater, his voice sounded full of concern as she also noticed it was husky and smooth and had kissable lips **_(wait where did that come from! wow!)_** she thought to herself as she tried to control the shiver that went down her spine. "I…I'm…I'm ok are you?" she stuttered trying to find her voice giving him a kinda confused/concerning look while biting on her bottom lip.

He cracked a smile "Yea, I'm ok" he replied. Thinking her shyness was cute he could tell instantly she wasn't like every other woman he's ever met...instantly thinking how biting her bottom lip made her even more attractive along with her midwinter eyes which left him almost breathless **_(whoa that's different!)_** he thought surprisingly to himself as her finally heard her speak. " I-I'm sorry I really need to go again I'm s-sorry" she whispered as she moved around him putting her head back down walking back towards the library keeping her head down pulling her coated back around herself as she walked inside disappearing out of his line of sight as he watched her walk away.

_Dean's POV_

He watched her leave noticing she didn't even look back "Well that's a first." he spoke aloud shrugged to himself as he pulled his favorite leather jacket back against him, watching as she walked into the nearby library **_(maybe I'll have to make a stop there next time I come down here find out who that adorable creature is)_** he thought to himself as he glanced back at the building again while walking towards his '67 Chevy Impala or as he calls it 'his baby'. Everyone he knew thought it was funny even thought his was very wealthy and could have anything car he wanted he drove this instead…his most prized possession. He climbed in and started her up just listening to her purr. "Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" he spoke aloud to himself again glancing back at the library one last time and replied softly"almost". He put his baby into gear and drove back to his office with the image of a shy blue eyed stranger on his mind smiling to himself thinking of how adorable she looked thinking she couldn't be more than 22-23 years old and wondering how a practically 5 ft nothing stranger could make him feel like his heart was pounding against his chest , have trouble breathing and having to try a repress that shudder that ran down his spine hearing her speak in that soft voice...**(almost like how an angel should sound)** he thought to himself ..NO ONE has ever had that effect on him…not even the countless women he's already been with...he shook his head of these thoughts plaguing his mind rubbing his hand across his torso still able to feel the heat from where her hands were against his chest he placed a taped in the stereo bobbing his head as Led Zeppelin blasted through the speakers as he continued his on his way back to the city ready to start his exhausting work day with the image of her still on his mind bringing a small smile on his face again.

Author's Note: Sorry short chapter will work on trying to make next ones longer….AND again PLEASE! Be GENTLE with your reviews I'm a little scared since this is my first story I've had the guts to publish on FanFiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again I DO NOT OWN any of the Supernatural characters even thought I wouldn't mind if I owned Dean lol but then again who wouldn't' :D. And I know that in the show Jo wasn't a mean character but I wanted to write her and Ellen in the story and that was the only way I could think of to write her in by making her the bad guy (girl) and don't worry Sam will come into play later on as Dean's friend/assistant mabye…still needs some brainstorming along with Bobby and maybe John and Mary to…will see what happens.

Jordan's POV

She walked into the library trying to get the handsome hazel-eyed stranger off her mind…which became difficult since she's never met a man who has ever made her feel like that before. Breathe shaking, heart fluttering she was pretty sure he could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She stripped her self of her jacket and hat placing them on the hangers she looked down at her hands still able to feel the heat from his chest against her hands she rememberd how good and hot it felt against her touch oh how she'd love to rub her hands against it aga.. _**(stop it Jordan!)**_she mentally beratted herself shaking her hands as she walked in turning on the lights, changing the closed sign on the door, turned on the computers and got ready to begin putting away all the returned books that were left over from the drop-in box realizing again she was the first one here she didn't really care. Even though working at a library wasn't exactly a high paying job she enjoyed it. Hearing the bell ringing letting her know she wasn't alone she walked to the front seeing Ellen Harvelle *her boss* putting up her coat. She loved Ellen, Ellen was like the mother she never had. But the one thing she **COULD NOT** stand about Ellen was her daughter Jo. Joanna Beth Harvelle was her living nightmare and every man's dream come true beautiful,tall,confident, and blonde. Ever since her and Jo met, Jo's made it her personal mission on making her life a living hell...embrassing her whenever she got the chance, telling her no man in their right mind would choose her over Jo, rubbing it in that she could get any man she wanted blah blah blah…

Even though she would love nothin more then knock Jo down a peg or two…or knock her on her ass as Kit has suggested she do many times over and as tempting as that idea was she knew she would lose her job and she couldn't jepordize that so she kept her mouth shut and went on about her business. "Hey sweetie" Ellen spoke walking towards the front desk getting behind the counter "Hey Ellen" she called out grabbing the ladder and grabbing the rest of the returned books placing them on the shelves. "Early again huh?" she heard Ellen walking around in the back room "As always… good thing you gave me a spare key or otherwise I'd have been freezing my butt off out there" chuckling as she made her way up the ladder with some books putting them away . "Yea Yea Yea" Ellen said sarcastically.

" So..." she spoke walking back out with a questionly look on her face curiousity getting the best of her plus she loved to tease Jordan it was funny.

"Sooo what?" she was scared of what Ellen had to say next. Anytime Ellen ever said "so" you knew to be ready for anything but nothing could've prepared Jordan for this…

"So who was that handsome stranger you were all handsy with a few minutes ago?'' Ellen just couldn't resist herself

Jordan almost lost her balance gripping the shelf so as not to faceplant with floor rebalancing herself upright "What are you talking about?" she asked sheepishly trying to keep the flush from her face which she knew by Ellen's facial expression wasn't working at all **(Damn!) **she thought knowing there was no way out of this.

Ellen smirked knowing she had her right where she wanted her "I'm talking about that tall, handsome,broad-shouldered, hunk you were all handys with?" her smirk widened as she saw Jordan's face flush thinking her reaction was just too cute **(No wonder I love teasing her) **Ellen thought to herself waiting to see what this girl had to say next.

"I don't know what your talking about I wasn't handsy with anyone." "I wasn't looking where I was going an accidently ran into s-some someone".

"It was a good looking someone I tell you that."

"Ellen! like I said I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and next thing I knew I ran into somebody" "Yes he may have been a nice…looking guy but that doesn't mean anything and plus he put his hands on me first!." She exclaimed letting out the breath she didn't realized she'd been holding in.

"And where were you to where you saw that?" She asked now curious to know how exactly Ellen saw the whole ordeal. "I was walking out of the coffee shop across the street and was about to warn you but it was too late."Ellen replied simply as if she were talking about the weather. "Oh." Jordan replied stupidly "Yea. So tall, dark and handsome gotta a name?" **(****What's with the question seriously!) **she thought before answering "I'm sure he does Ellen." Jordan replied causticly while putting the last of the returns on the shelf and climbing down bringing the ladder with her.

"So…what is it?" Ellen asked earnestly following her back to the front desk. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know it's not like you bump into guys like THAT everyday? Ellen exclaimed very directly. "I mean it like it sounded I d-don't know I asked him if he was okay, apologized then walked away." "Jordan you need to get out there meet a nice guy, settle down and have millions of babies get on the ball girl!" she spoke in that authoritive mother like tone wanting to get through to her somehow.

"I don't have time for guys right now Ellen too time consuming. Plus I'm 23 years old I got plenty of time for that so no point in rushing into it like some people I know who shall remain nameless."

"I'll never understand what it is between you and Jo." Ellen spoke in awe shaking her head. "I don't know either Ellen but everytime she comes around she thinks I'm her little punching bag that she can riducle and torture." She spoke disdainfully just even mentioning that blonde two faced brat left a bad taste in her mouth. They were interrupted by sound of vistors walking through the door. " Time to go to work" Jordan spoke walking away leaving Ellen as she attended to the little kids over at the reading area.

Ellen walked over leaning against the railing watching Jordan as she was entertaing the kids with one of the books the kids picked out as she read it aloud. As she continued to observe she couldn't for the life of her understand Jordan's ways of thinking especially when it came to the future it's as always if she lived in the moment instead of thinking ahead..which wasn't always bad but wasn't good either…she knew that girl had a lot of potentital but now desire to use it..she considered Jordan like another daughter to her I mean sure she and Jo had a good mother/daughter relationship but Jo was…Jo .Too stubborn for her own good which Ellen was **positive** she got from her father. Ellen chuckled **(God I loved that man)**. "Kids." She just shook her head walking back over to the register where someone was waiting check out. Glancing back over at Jordan one last time before continuing on with the rest her day.

_a lot of potentital but now desire to use it...one was waiting check out. d tell her..she considered Jord_

Author's Note: Not exactly my favorite chapter to write didn't exactly have the right amount of time to put something good in but if it helps the story move along then so be it…REMEMBER IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE BE GENTLE. I'll admit writing is not not my strongest subject but I just wanted to give this a try and see what happens….


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm sorry *cowers in corner* work has been keeping me busy, will try to update when I can. Again I don't own any of the original Supernatural characters. Cause we all know they belong the Kripke and the CW. I only own Jordan and Kit. And just a head's up I'm not gonna be doing alot of off character stories like Sam's and whoever else's so don't expect to much of that happening. I'm only gonna work with Dean & Jordan's since they are the stars of this story. But please continue reading and a hope you enjoy.

Dean's POV...

Meanwhile across town...and a few hours later...

Dean was sitting at his desk finishing up a deposition he was working on from his latest case typical divorce settlement you know the usual whose money belongs to who, how much does the other get of it along with the house and other assests blah blah blah...  
>Divorce cases weren't exactly Dean's cup of tea sure you make some money out of it but he prefered criminal type cases now those bring in the big bucks. But he'd have to settle for this right now before he could make partner at Singers &amp; Novak and if that ment he had to work some petty divorce settlements then he'd do it. He worked long hours,always in and out the office. Trying to guarantee his shot at making partner, cause if you were made partner you were in. No pro bono casework only working with the richest and most powerful clients. But he wouldn't have been able to do this alone. Sam Campbell...best friend and assistant. If it hadn't been for Sam he don't think he would any of this. Sam was always there...if Dean was in a bind Sam covered, needed help finishing up stuff to get outta the office he'd help out. People within the firm have thought Sam was a kiss ass and little did they know how right they were Sam would do anything to make the big bucks even if it ment having to work under Dean Winchester to do so. He got paid more than the average assistant but felt he deserved every penny cause if it hadn't been for him, Dean would've tanked within the first couple weeks he worked here.<p>

But throughout the day Dean had trouble concentrating on anything cause his mind kept wandering back to that girl he bumped into this morning, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he kept thinking about her. It was just a simple run in with what he guessed pretty girl on a busy street corner. There was just something about her that he could tell was different, not like every other woman because while every other woman would be practically flirting with him, this one pretty much kept her head down not making really any direct eye contact with him, not really saying much except for asking if he was ok which ment she was generous which he thought was sweet with a small smile on his face, cause from her tone he could tell she really ment it as if she cared while others would play it cool and try to go for a hook up, he can't say he hasn't done that either cause he's used that technique in the past for a quick score using his wit and charm to get what he wanted and damn near 100% of the time they pretty much all fell for it only to have him hit it 'n quit it. Never to be seen or heard from again. But this was different. What shocked him the MOST about this blue eyed stranger is that when she walked away she never made a second glance at him (that was definately a first) he thought. Even for him, when girls walked away they would always glance back and wink or give seductive smile but not her not this one and he just couldn't comprehend it. But then again Dean did LOVE a challenge. Something different and unexpected and he like that. The more he thought about this the he starting realizing mabye that's why he was drawn to her because she was different.

He knew he'd like to see her again maybe, finally get a name to this mystery girl. Dean just shook his head "Focus Dean come on man!" looking back down at the deposition getting it done before he had to head out. There was a knock on the door "come in" he said while still working on that depostion. Sam walked in with his suitcase in hand "Need anything else Dean?"

"Nah think I'm gonna call it a night after I get this Reirden deposition done" Dean looked up at Sam "You already heading out?"

''Yep going out for a dinner with Ruby tonight you wanna join?"

"I'm good."

"Ok well then if you don't need anything, I'm headin out." Sam said heading for the door.

"Night sir. I mean Dean" He chuckled "Sir yea right" laughing his way out the door. "

"Hey I heard that!" Dean hollered back.

"What an idiot." Sam mumbled under his breath ready to get the hell outta dodge and away from Dean. It drove him crazy always having to kiss his ass all the time (I should've been made partner!) he thought to himself as he walked out to his car and drove off.

Meanwhile back inside...Dean finished up the deposition having it ready for tomorrow gathered his things and headed out climbin in his car and heading towards the nearest bar. Knowing that again could be his lucky night. (Maybe some tall, blonde hair easy on the eyes with a nice rack) he thought letting that image run through his mind . "Oh yea" he spoke heading towards Milligan's Bar. On his way to Milligan's Dean couldn't stop thinking out that girl again, (how could one encounter like that make him react like this) "what the hell man." replied shaking his head. It was like she was constantly on his mind and he's only seen her once. He knew he needed to get to the bottom of this. But not tonight. It could wait til morning.

Or so he thought...

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter this just came off the top of my head. And I've decided in this not to make Dean and Sam brothers and I wanted to keep Sam in the story cause you just can't have Dean without Sam. But Sam's gonna be a BAD BOY. Also the name of the bar "Milligan's" was their half brother Adam's last name so I just figured what the heck. Might write Adam in the story but he won't be having a big part in it, same with Ruby to. 


End file.
